Chanbaek PWP 1
by ciks
Summary: Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku seorang gadis berusia 23 tahun, ups masih bisakah aku disebut gadis jika hobiku adalah menunggangi dan ditunggangi penis besar berurat milik Park Chaenyol? CHANBAEK. PWP. GS.


"Haaaahh bagaimana bisa dia menyuruhku tidur duluan sedangkan dia tau jika aku dalam keadaan horny?!" batinku mengumpat.

Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku seorang gadis berusia 23 tahun, ups masih bisakah aku disebut gadis jika hobiku adalah menunggangi dan ditunggangi penis besar berurat milik Park Chaenyol? Kkkk.

Ya aku Byun Baekhyun kekasih dari seorang pria bernama Park Chanyeol. Dia berusia 32 tahun, pengusaha kaya, tampan, sehat jasmani dan rohani, dan yang pasti dia lelaki yang benar benar hot!

Saat ini kami bermalam di apartement ku, apartment yang dibelikan Park Chaenyol lebih tepatnya. Kami bertemu di sebuah club dan ya semuanya terjadi begitu saja sehingga kami bisa di sebut sebagai pasangan kekasih.

Kedudukannya sebagai pengusaha kaya menjadikan hidup Park Chaenyol lebih sering di kelilingi tumpukan tumpukan kertas seperti malam ini. Padahal sejak dua jam lalu setelah kami selesai makan malam, aku berkata merindukan penis besarnya.

Tapi yang dia katakan hanya "Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan. Kau tidur duluan saja untuk menahan hasratmu hmm?"

Bagaimana bisa dia menyuruhku untuk tidur sementara vagina ku benar benar gatal. Haaahh kita lihat saja apakah aku berhasil mengganggunya atau tidak.

"Chaenyol-ah." panggilku sambil mengintip dari pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Oh, kau belum tidur? Kupikir kau sudah tidur dari tadi."

"Ish bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku tidur sementara aku benar benar menginginkan penis besarmu."

"Kkkk kau ini. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, pekerjaanku hampir selesai."

"Vagina ku sudah benar benar gatal chaenyol-ah. Lihatlah." Aku sudah duduk mengangkang di hadapannya, duduk bersama kertas kertas sialan itu.

"Benarkah? Ku lihat vagina mu baik baik saja. Tidak berkedut malahan." ucapnya sambil membuka vaginaku menggunakan pulpennya. "Pekerjaanku benar benar akan selesai. Kau tunggulah di kamar."

"Tidak mau. Aku mau disini saja menemanimu. Siapa tau kau akan tergoda jika aku memamerkan vagina ku seperti ini."

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit aku duduk dalam posisi seperti ini tapi tidak ada tanda tanda Park Chaenyol akan mengakhiri pekerjaannya. Aku benar benar kesal!

"Aaaahhh..." Aku mulai mengelus ngelus vaginaku di hadapannya.

"Aaaaahh aaaahhh." Aku mulai mempermainkan klitorisku, mencubitnya sehingga tubuhku menggelinjang.

"Aaahh iniih be-ahh benar benar nik-ahh nikmat Chaenyol-ah aahh." ucapku yang saat ini sedang memasukan jari tengahku.

Great! Chanyeol menghentikan pekerjaannya. Saat ini dia hanya fokus melihatku mempermainkan vagina di hadapannya.

"Benarkah senikmat itu?" tanyanya.

"Eoh aahhh ini aahh benar benar nikmat."

Chaenyol menyingkirkan tanganku dan mengganti dengan tangannya, memasukan jari tengahnya "Jika menggunakan tanganku apakah juga terasa nikmat?"

"Aaaahhh yaaa lebih nikmat aahh jika kau yang melakukannya. Aaaahh." Ssambia menekan jari tengahnya dengan kuat.

"Pelacur sialan! Tubuhku lelah, beri aku pijatan." Tiba tiba dia menarik jarinya dan kembali duduk tegap.

Aku turun dari meja dan menghampirinya, mendudukan diriku di atas pangkuannya. Membuka kancing kemejaku dan langsung memberi pijatan di wajahnya menggunakan payudaraku.

"Bagaimana? Enak dipijat seperti ini?" ucapku sambil terus menekan payudaraku ke wajahnya.

"Hmm e-hmm nak." Chaenyol kesulitan bicara karena aku terus menekan wajahnya dengan payudaraku. Lima menit aku memberinya pijatan akhirnya kami duduk berhadapan.

"Karena kau sudah berbaik hati memijatku, aku akan memberimu hadiah." ucapnya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari laci kerjanya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku riang.

"Hmm ini dia. Vibrator kecil kesukaanmu."

Oh shit vibrator itu! Meskipun kecil tapi getarannya luar biasa nikmat.

"Duduk kembali di meja, biar aku yang memasangkannya untukmu."

Aku kembali mengangkang di hadapannya, tapi dia malah memperhatikan vagina ku.

"Vagina mu ini." katanya sambil membuka lipatan vagina ku. "Aku bertemu dengan vagina nikmat ini saat 2 tahun yg lalu di club malam. Benarkan?"

"Aaahh yaa kau benar." tak bisa menahan desahan karna Chaenyol yang semakin lebar membuka vaginaku.

"Ckck bagaimana bisa vagina ini tetap rapat meskipun setiap hari penis beruratku selalu mampir hmm?" Chanyeol mulai menekan vibrator itu kedalam.

Vibrator itu mulai bergetar. Oh tuhan rasanya nikmat sekali.

"Ayo kita pindah. Aku harus menghukum vagina laparmu itu karna sudah mengganggu pekerjaanku." ucapnya lalu meninggalkan ku sendiri di ruang kerjanya.

Berjalan sambil merasakan vibrator yang bersarang di vaginamu benar benar menyiksa. Aku harus berhenti sesekali karena tak bisa berjalan dengan benar.

"Chaenyol-ahh ahh kau dimana aah?" ucapku sambil memasuki kamar tapi tidak menemukan Park Chaenyol. Bukankah dia akan menghukumku tapi kenapa dia tidak ada?

"Aaah aaahh Park Chanyeol. Kau aahh dimana?" oh sialan vagina ku sudah benar benar basah.

"Baekhyun-ah aku disini. Di ruang tv." Teriak lelaki itu.

Susah payah aku menahan vibrator ini sambil melangkah keluar kamar dan menemukan lelaki itu di lantai satu.

"Kemarilah, aku akan menghukum mu disini."

"Chaenyol aaahh tak bisa-aaahh kita mela-aah melakukannya di..si..ni? Aku aaahh tidak akan kuat ji-aahh jika harus turun ke..bawah."

"Kau sebagai jalang harusnya menuruti perkataanku. Cepat kemari, aku mau memeriksa vaginamu."

Tak bisa membantah, aku pun mulai menuruni tangga. Kaki ku sudah tidak kuat berjalan dan sekarang malah dipaksa untuk menuruni tangga dengan vibrator yg masih bergetar di vagina? Park Chanyeol benar benar!

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga. Duduk di sofa, lepaskan kemejamu dan buka kakimu lebar lebar."

Aku membuka lebar kakiku, memperlihatkan vaginaku yang benar benar becek.

"Sudah becek sekali hmm." komentarnya sambil melepas vibrator. Aaahh akhirnya vagina ku bisa bernafas.

"Lendir ini." dia menunjukan lendir vagina ku yg menempel di jarinya dan menjilatnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menghasilkan lendir senikmat ini hah?."

Plak! "Dasar vagina nakal."

"Aaahhh"

Plak! "Dasar vagina pelacur."

Plak! "Kau dan vaginamu benar benar jalang."

"Aaaahhh"

Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak!

Vaginaku di tampar dengan nikmat, bahkan aku tidak sadar jika aku mengangkat pinggulku.

"Saatnya wajahmu yang menerima tamparan." ucapnya dengan seringaian yang begitu panas.

Bukannya takut tapi aku justru bersemangat saat dia berkata akan menampar wajahku. Inilah sesi menyenangkan berikutnya.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membuka celana trainingnya, di susul dengan celana dalamnya sehingga oh tuhan penis besar itu akhirnya bisa ku lihat langsung.

Aku mungkin sedang memasang wajah kelaparan begitu penis berurat itu ada di hadapanku.

"Ini yang kau mau?" Chanyeol menggoyang goyangkan penisnya.

"Eoh, aku menginginkan penis berurat itu"

"Kau jalang lapar, sebegitu laparnya kah kau ingin mencicipi penisku?" ucapnya sambil menepuk nepukan penisnya ke wajahku.

Sesekali aku menjulurkan lidahku agar aku bisa merasakan penisnya.

"Makan ini sayang. Kau benar benar seperti jalang kelaparan penis besar hahaha." Chanyeol memasukan penisnya ke mulutku yang langsung ku lahap.

"Ckckck yang benar benar jalang rakus. Aaahh yaa begitu. Hisap sampai mulutmu puas aaahhh."

Aku mengemut penis Chanyeol seperti aku mengemut lolipop. Ku hisap ujung penisnya sesekali aku pijat batang penisnya.

"Aaaahh lebih dalam lagi, masukan sampai tenggorokanmu puas aaaahh."

"Hentikan kulumanmu. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai.

Buka lebar kakimu aku ingin sperma ku menyemprot lubang jalangmu."

Aku buka lebar kakiku dan ku arahkan penis Chanyeol mendekati vagina ku tanpa menempelkannya. Aku mengocok penisnya dengan cepat dan berhasil membuat orgasme.

Spermanya berceceran di vaginaku.

"Lihat vaginamu. Sudah ku bari makan dengan spermaku." ucapnya senang.

"Vagina ku masih lapar Chanyeol-ah, dia tidak hanya ingin spermamu tapi juga penismu yg memasuki vaginaku." Aku berkata dengan jurus puppy eyes.

"Hahaha kemari. Aku akan mengajar vaginamu dengan kau yg ada di pangkuanku. Atau kau yang akan mengendarai penisku?"

"Aku suka dikendarai dan mengendarai selama itu adalah penis berurat milik Park Chanyeol." ucapku dengan senyuman nakal.

Aku mulai memposisikan vaginaku saat Chanyeol memasukan penisnya.

"Aaaahh vaginaku terasa penuh."

"Bergeraklah Baek."

"Aaaahhhh Chanyeol aaaahhh."

"Baek oohh vagina mu aahh nikmat sayang aahh."

"Penismu aaahh juga nik-aaahh nikmat aaahh. Makan ini Chanyeol aahhh makan susuku." Aku mendekatkan susuku ke mulutnya

"Ya penis hmm aaahh penis hmm ku hanya cocok hmm untuk va-aaaahhh vaginamu."

"Aku aaahh tidak kuat. Aaaah aaahhh."

"Seben-aaahh sebentar lagi."

Aku dan Chanyeol bergerak dengan cepat sampai akhirnya kami sampai bersama.

"Aaaaaahhhh. Senang sekali bisa merasakan vagina berkedutmu Baek."

"Aku lelah Chanyeol-ah."

"Kita tidur sekarang hmm? vaginamu sudah ku beri makan jadi kau bisa tidur nyenyak."

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar tanpa melepaskan tautan kelamin mereka yg masih menempel.

Meletakan Baekhyun ke kasur dan melihat kekasihnya itu sudah mulai terpejam Chaenyol pun memberikan kecupan di kening Baekhyun.

"Jalja baby ya." sambil mengecup lama kening Baekhyun.

Saat akan meyusul Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya, Baekhyun kembali mengucapkan kata kata yang membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Vaginaku belum kau berikan kecupan selamat tidur Chanyeol-ah."

Haahhh bagaimana bisa dia memiliki kekasih yang super jalang.

END


End file.
